


Oven

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A moment in heat.





	Oven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The caravan absolutely reeks of _omega_ ; it hits Gladiolus as soon as he’s stepped inside. It’s amazing to him that the door was still locked, that every alpha in the outpost hadn’t come clawing it right off his hinges. He still can’t believe it himself: that he’s wound up with _three_ gorgeous omegas all vying for his cock. 

He comes over to set the plastic bag of diner food on the foldout table, right next to the couch, where Noctis and Prompto stop making out long enough to look at him. Prompto makes a whining sound, soaked with raw _need_. Noctis reaches out to grab at Gladiolus’ jacket, but Gladiolus sidesteps him and continues on to the back. Ignis is curled up within the blankets of the bottom bunk, just as prettily naked as the other two. Ignis doesn’t call to Gladiolus like them, but his eyes are just as desperate. Gladiolus takes a seat on the side of the bunk and threads his thick fingers through Ignis’ ash-brown hair, sending a subtle shiver down Ignis’ plaint body. Ignis licks his lips and shifts his weight. His fevered scent calms somewhat, and he lets out a quiet trill of pleasure.

“ _Gladio_ ,” Noctis grumbles, looking very much like an angry cat demanding his owner’s attention. “Where’d you go?”

“To get food,” Gladiolus answers, like it isn’t obvious—to Noctis’ ruined mind, it probably isn’t. But Ignis is in no condition to cook, and Gladiolus wouldn’t have been able to pull off a proper handmade meal on his own. It’s hard enough taking care of three omegas when all their heats line up. He points at the carton of fries and insists, “Eat.”

“I want your dick,” Noctis counters haughtily, even as Prompto curls into his side and starts kissing his throat. “You’re supposed to be my shield; you should knot me when I ask...”

Prompto moans at the word ‘knot’ and bucks his hips against Noctis’ side, his hard cock sliding along Noctis’ thigh. They’ve both drizzled precum all along each other’s stomachs, but no amount of rutting into each other is going to help their heats. Looking at Gladiolus with lust-clouded eyes, Prompto murmurs a helpless, breathless, “ _Please_...”

Gladiolus does feel bad for them. He’d fuck them all senseless if he could, but he has already, and they keep needing _more_ , and he’s only one man. When Prompto climbs off the couch, stumbling towards Gladiolus’ lap, Gladiolus has to put his foot down and say, “No.” Prompto gives him a hurt look and whines, floundering in place. Noctis has to lean forward and pull him back onto the couch. Turning away from them, Gladiolus softly asks, “You doing okay, Iggy?”

Ignis nods and dizzily mumbles, “Surviving.” Gladiolus is sure that’s how they all must feel. Sometimes they sound like they’re dying. They all want to be knotted up from dusk to dawn, and Gladiolus can only give them each a third of it.

Gladiolus knows which one he’ll satisfy first. He leans down to kiss Ignis’ searing forehead. Noctis mutters, “It’s not fair—you’re taking special care of Ignis...”

Gladiolus has no trouble explaining, “That’s because he’s the most well-behaved.” Ignis deserves it. Noctis pouts.

“And I’m _your prince._ ”

“And Prompto’s cuter than a chocobo, but I still can’t fill all three of you at once. You can come lie down beside him, but you’ll still have to wait your turn.”

Noctis doesn’t look happy about it, but he does get up, taking Prompto with him. They try to squeeze into the bed as Gladiolus peels back the sheets and slides in with Ignis, who opens his arms to gratefully welcome Gladiolus in.


End file.
